EP 2 163 204 A1 describes a nozzle for mixing and administering a biological adhesive, in particular fibrin glue. The nozzle comprises two supply ducts arranged parallel in a probe which discharge into a shared mixing chamber at the proximal end of the nozzle.
In the case of the known nozzle, both supply ducts discharge into the mixing chamber parallel to one another. This has the result that a uniform pressure level is set in the mixing chamber which acts on all the individual flows which reach the mixing chamber. Since different substances, which also as a result differ in terms of their viscosity, are fed into the mixing chamber, fluctuating mixing ratios emerge. The pressure level in the mixing chamber is furthermore set to the relatively higher value of the individual pressures of the two substances supplied via the separate supply ducts. A relatively high pressure thus arises in the mixing chamber which is undesirable in certain applications, for example, in the supply of cell material. In concrete terms, biological substances can be damaged by the high pressure.
In the case of the nozzle according to EP 2 163 204, an insert is furthermore arranged in the mixing chamber, which insert should bring about an improved mixing of the two substances fed into the mixing chamber. The insert has deflection elements, as a result of which a rotation of the fluids which flow into the mixing chamber is brought about within the mixing chamber. Shear stresses thus arise in both fluids which can have a damaging effect on biological material, in particular cells.